


Prosperous family

by ririsasy



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alpha Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Breastfeeding, Fluff and Smut, Gay Parents, Horny Joe| Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Joe and Nicky are amazing parents, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani and Nicky | Nicolò di Genova are in Love, King Joe| Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Lactation, Lactation Kink, M/M, Mpreg, Nicky is so fertile, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Omega Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Omega Verse, Or playing with nipple is it the same thing?, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post Mpreg, Pregnancy, Smut, They have so many kids, Top Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ririsasy/pseuds/ririsasy
Summary: "Mm, your warm touch alone is enough for me my love, after all you are my life, my omega, my moon and my star, the rightful ruler of the kingdom of my heart." Joe closed his eyes and relaxed himself more in Nicky's touches, feeling Nicky massaging and scratching his scalps lightly with one hand while the other stroking his long beard lovingly..Joe is an alpha king and Nicky is his beloved omega that brings so much joy and happiness in his life.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 31
Kudos: 174





	Prosperous family

**Author's Note:**

> Two heathens breathing in my ears telling me to write this. They know who they are.

"Was Italia already asleep?" Nicky asked from behind his book, the king just put the youngest daughter in her crib, he was carrying her around in the room in his arms to put her to sleep after she had woken up asking for milk and Nicky had given her enough but the princess still didn't want to sleep not until her father, King Yusuf Al kaysani, had walked around in the giant room and showed her the moon, tell her about fairytale and sing to her a lullaby.

"Your daughter is so stubborn, she is just fifteen months old but already commanded her _baba_ around" The king let out a deep sigh and flopped on the bed, sitting beside his omega.

Nicky still has his nightgown loose from breastfeeding, almost falling asleep but decided to read a book regarding the political view of neighbor kingdom while waiting for the king trying to put the little princess to sleep.

Joe laid his head on Nicky's lap and sneaked himself between Nicky's arms so he could read what Nicky was reading too.

"I thought wielding a sword was hard but carrying our little Italia who's just so difficult to put to sleep sure is a more difficult task, I don't know how you can manage all of it everyday my love." Joe said looking up at Nicky with love in his eyes, he snuggled close to his husband's stomach, he had carried seven children for him and Joe kissed his stomach through the silky robe, silently feeling so grateful that he has Nicky in his life.

Nicky absentmindedly caressing Joe's curly hair and continue his reading, the king put his hand over Nicky's one and turn his head to kiss on his open palm, he encircled his hands on Nicky's waist and snuggled closer, inhaling his sweet scent, the scent that drove Joe's crazy those years ago and still make a tingling sensation beneath his skin even now everytime he caught his distinctive scent anywhere at all.

The scent that could put him at ease, Joe remembered one time he almost made a mistake, executing one of the trusted advisors because of a false accusation, but Nicky had been there beside him and gave him his reason and calmed him with his present only. His omega has such power over him.

"You are tired, my love" Nicky said, looking down at his fatigued lover on his lap.

"I am exhausted because all day I need to put on facade in front of people, otherwise they will not follow my order, but when I am with you, I feel safe, I can lay down my armor, I know that I can be myself around you, you are the comfort to my eyes, to be in your arms is the most true form of peace that I could feel in my chest, you know how hard it is to rule the kingdom with traitors in every corner, even people I trusted with my life, a man I called brother, wanting a piece of this kingdom for themselves and created chaos. I feel restless when I look at the world and see what greed and hunger for power can drive some people away from their family, friends and even from morality, the world is terrible place my love but not here, when I am in your arms, everything is bearable, everything make sense, and I don't mind that much all the crazy so I could lay my head on your lap every night like this for the rest of my life" Joe look up at Nicky and lift his head, asking for a kiss.

Nicky knew that Joe was talking about Booker and how his betrayal had hurt him so deeply.

"I am sorry for your brother, my love. I can only offer you this comfort". Nicky put down the book in his hand on the bed and leaned down to kiss on Joe's temple, his nose and then his lips tenderly, hoping it could bring a little bit of peace to his weary king.

"Mm, your warm touch alone is enough for me my love, after all you are my life, my omega, my moon and my star, the rightful ruler of the kingdom of my heart." Joe closed his eyes and relaxed himself more in Nicky's touches, feeling Nicky massaging and scratching his scalps lightly with one hand while the other stroking his long beard lovingly.

He turned his head and buried his face in Nicky's stomach, pulling away the night gown so he could kissed the quite chubby stomach from having to bear their seven children diligently.

"It tickles," Nicky protested when Joe kept kissing his tummy and tickled his skin with the scratch of his beard. Joe chuckled in return, he ran his hand on Nicky's half exposed chest and saw his left nipple was red.

"What happened to this?" He asked, running his thumb over it, caressing the red nub softly, Nicky held back a moan and look down at his nipple that Joe had touched.

"Your princess has her teeth now and bite me when I breastfeed her" Nicky confessed as he tugged on Joe's curls to stop him from bothering his nipple because it is quite sensitive from breastfeeding but Joe's thumb keep playing with it ignoring the warning.

"Is it painful?" Joe raised his head to kiss on it gently, Nicky finally let out a soft moan and he could feel his own dick start getting hard by the simple kiss from his husband soft lips.

"I am sorry that you have eight babies, including me," Joe said but there was no trace of regret in his voice. The truth is, he is so happy everytime he sees Nicky has his pregnancy glow and to see Nicky holding their babies in his arms and taking care of them with his omega nature, it's enough to make Joe as the happiest man on earth, it's the more superior feeling than being a king to the prosperous nation.

As much as Nicky wanted to indulge Joe and let him play with his nipple but it's surely so sore and sensitive to the point of it becoming painful so he tugged his breast away and pulled on Joe's curly hair one more time so he would stop with his ministration.

"Hey, don't put it away, it's a natural stress relief" The king pouted and tried to reach for Nicky's breast again but Nicky stopped his hand by holding it on his wrist.

"Play with your own nipples, mine are so sensitive right now"

"It's not the same thing! Let me play with it just a little longer". Joe begged again, blinking at Nicky with his puppy brown eyes that he knew Nicky can't refuse and it's working because Nicky let go of his wrist and soften his expression.

"Fine, do whatever you like." Nicky said and leaned backward to sit more comfortably with pillow behind his back supporting him. Joe smirked and sit up so he can kiss Nicky's lips as gratitude. He hold both of Nicky's breasts in his hands now that he get the omega's permissio. He keep kissing him and massaging his breasts at the same time, his palms are wet by the milk and Joe drink in the sweet sound of Nicky's moan.

He lowered his head and kissed Nicky's neck, slowly tracing down to his chest and taking one of his full of milk breasts in his mouth, sucking on it in earnest, licking his nipple with the tip of his tongue and not letting even a single drop escape his mouth.

"Why are you so obsessed with my boobs anyway, it's just mammals gland, nothing special about it. Do you just like it when it's all swollen and big like this? That's why you keep making me pregnant? You don't like me when I have a flat chest?" Nicky accused his husband teasingly. 

"what nonsense is that, I love your breasts whatever size they are! I mean I love you too, not just your breasts. But ...if you are not opposed to it..I do like seeing you pregnant ..it's not just about the breast though it has a plus point...I love seeing you get all chubby, I love spoiling you when you can't barely walk because how heavy your stomach had become, Pregnant you is so clingy and I love that side of you more than anything and I would trade this kingdom just to see you wanting to get spoiled every waking moment, Let's get you pregnant again, Italia is already quite big after all." Joe teased his omega to no end, earning him a hard slap to his head. He just winched and smiled sheepishly because they both know it's not really a good idea for another one, they have so much on their plates already, they need to focus on raising the seven heirs that they already have now rather than making a new one and taking care of their kingdom.

Joe lowered his head to suck on Nicky's chest and taste the plain of Nicky's milk in his tongue again and Nicky gripped tight on his hair, letting out a painful sound.

"Italia really bit you that hard, huh?" Joe looked at the little mark on Nicky's chest.

Nicky can only nod as he get more and more aroused by his husband's touch. Joe swirled his tongue on his nipple a couple more time, trying to soothe his pain away. He stopped his ministration on Nicky's nipples and decides it's best to leave the poor abused nipples alone, Nicky already got enough for today.

He sat in front of Nicky, wiping his soaked beard from Nicky's milk with the back of his hand and then fixed Nicky's nightgown, the fabric around Nicky's chest wet immediately by the milk and Joe's saliva.

Nicky stopped him from moving away and captured his lips in a smearing kiss, letting his face lost in Joe's thick beard as he turned his head more and more and kissed his husband deeply.

"You are not allowed to stop after you played with me like that, who do you think you are mister al kaysani? Finish what you start. Who told you to stop? If you wanted to make another baby, let's make a baby." Nicky said in a demanding voice.

Joe's dick jump under his robe by such lewd word coming out from Nicky's mouth, he can feel the arousal creeping beneath his skin and burning him deliciously, making him hot and cold at the same time, even after all this time, every time Nicky take charge, Joe can't help but melted by his touch, he has such magic hands, magic everything.

Joe pulled on Nicky's face toward him and kissed his lips passionately, the pink plump lips that he will never get tired of kissing even till he is old and grey, he licked and suck on it softly, caressing the mole on his cheek adoringly, wanting to feel him in such a leisure way, prolonging the softness that he feels against his own lips.

Joe runs his rough hand on Nicky's nightgown and pulls it down on his left shoulder so he can kiss more skin freely, he sneaks his hand inside the gown and pulls Nicky toward him on his waist while his mouth is busy sucking bruises on Nicky's shoulder.

He doesn't want to exhaust his omega, he knows how tired he has been all day, dealing with the kingdom problem too while attending to their children's needs and whims and now him but he can't deny his own need either.

He is rock hard in his own night robe. He slowly searches for Nicky's soft hand and intertwined their fingers together, he brings their joint hands toward his hard cock, looking up at his omega with hope in his eyes.

"I can't believe you are still in high spirits, aren't you quite old to get hard this fast?" Nicky teased him but took a grip of Joe's cock in his hand and started pumping him leisurely, his own cock also getting hard steadily while his rear was wet with his omega slick already. 

"Who are you calling old? You never complain when I fuck you into oblivion with this _old_ cock" Joe retorted back and squeezes Nicky's ass lightly pushing two of his fingers at once inside the omega and pleased to find it was already wet with want.

"Proof it that you are still possessing such strength" Nicky taunted him even more, He knew he would get it hard when he pushed Joe's button and he was right because next Joe was pulling him on his waist hard and rolled him over on his stomach.

Nicky chuckled to himself with his head buried to the soft pillow and lifted his hips, presenting himself for the king.

Joe pushed Nicky's nightgown aside to reveal more of his round firm ass, he didn't even take his time to prepare him more because how slick he already got, he knew Nicky can take him, so he took his dick in his hand and used the slick on his fingers to pump himself a few more time to get his dick to full hardness and he pushed the dull head slowly to the welcoming hole.

Nicky let out a pleased moan after Joe got deep inside him and lifted his hips to chase more of Joe's length only to get pushed down to the bed by Joe's strength. 

"Don't be such a brat, you already have seven children, be a good boy and let me pound your ass the way I like it, I will show you strength" Joe said as he hammered himself inside Nicoló's wet hole, making their king size bed squeak in protest, nicky tried to find Joe's hand to grab on for support because he felt too much and he need some anchor, and luckily Joe didn't deprived him from that need.

He intertwined their fingers together and put all his weight on his Nicoló's back, he kissed the side of his ear and licked the sweat on his neck as his hips movement getting more and more erratic, Nicky can only grind his cock on the soft of their bed to get more friction.

"I am close," Nicky warned his husband, so he can pick up his speed. Joe understands the need for him to come after Joe did, his Nicoló is always like that, always kind and selfless, putting his king needs before himself.

He released his fingers from Nicky's grip and lifted his body to the kneeling position, Bringing Nicoló with him on his waist, Nicky's flexible body bent so beautifully on the bed, Joe ran his hand on his smooth back and slowly to his silky hair, pulling on it lightly.

Nicky turned his head to the side, wanting to see Joe but he can't do much with Joe's hand pressing on his head, the thick and long cock is a familiar stretch to his entrance everytime Joe hits his sweet spot with a precise movement that has been practiced well in twelve years of their married life and he feels himself closer to his release.

"Joe, " he called his husband's name, a second warning because he can't hold himself much longer, the precum is oozing out from the tip of his cock, just a simple touch to his sensitive head and he knows he will cum.

"I know baby, I know, I will give it to you." Joe said and held tightly on Nicky's hips until he can see a print starting to form on Nicky's pale skin, he pulled Nicky's ass toward him and he thrust forward with force, filling their room with the slapping sound of skin against skin.

When he felt himself about to cum, Joe slow down his pace and gave a few deep thrust, just pushing as deep as he can go and grind his cock at the spot that make his Nicoló let out a whine and didn't take long for him to spill his seed inside him, hoping it would really grant them another baby.

"Come now, my Nicoló." Joe's command is the last push Nicky need to hear and he cum hard, messing up the bed beneath him, his legs were shaking slightly, he felt like he might fall flat on his stomach if his ass wasn't impaled with Joe's dick at the moment and Joe's tight hold around his waist.

He is so exhausted, body and soul, he let's his form relax and Joe finally has mercy on him, he pulled his cock out and slowly puts him down to the bed. 

Joe laid beside him, face to face, a smirk adorning his handsome face.

"Old or not?" He asked the wrecked man in front of him.

Nicky slowly opens his eyes, blinking a few drop of tears away, wanting to lift his hand to slap the smirk away from his husband's beautiful face but finding himself doesn't has any more strength left in him, Joe has wrung it all out.

"Old!" He fought with his word one last time.

"Can't you just admit defeat when you are already in this state?" Joe widened his eyes in disbelief from his husband short but defiant word and attacked him with kisses in retaliation. He kissed his sharp nose, his trembled lips, his chin, his cheek, his high cheekbone, his eyes, his eye brows and last his temple.

Nicky finally regained some strength to push the king lightly on his hairy chest "Get away from me you nipple monster." He said softly while trying to turn his face away from the kiss attack, it only made Joe kisses him even more and turned his wonderful Nicoló into a giggling mess.

☆☆☆☆

* * *

  * **Pre notes :**



~~Also this is how Nicky look like when he said "Old." Even after Joe wrecked and tired him. Lol~~

~~~~

~~(But seriously those titties in this gif be looking like it belongs to breastfeeding mom at this angle 🤣 please don't kill me and just erase Kozak's torture in your head to enjoy the glorious titties please just say yes and nod your head)~~

**Author's Note:**

> Comments to make me smile or cry.


End file.
